Fire Emblem: The Secret Chronicles
by WasabiRASP
Summary: Ray and Lugh, the twin children of Nino and Jaffar, along with their friend Chad join and organization started by Jaffar, Matthew and Legault--A group dedicated to espionage and assassinations! Will they succeed or will they die trying? Read to find out!
1. Of Legacies and War

Fire Emblem

The Secret Chronicles

Part 1: Of Legacies and War

The sun was setting and dusk had begun to settle upon the busy borderline village not far from Castle Araphen. An elderly man was making his way through the crowded marketplace in the main street of the village. Tall buildings formed the walls of many deeply shadowed passageways. The elderly man turned onto just such a narrow and barren passage; and he was being followed. He knew he was, but by whom? Also, how could he follow with out ever being seen? The man knew the city well and he had a plan. He turned into a narrow alley then quickly turned again hiding around a corner. Now the prey would become the predator, it was only a matter of time. He soon saw a small tuft of unkempt hair just start to appear around the corner. With speed and deftness that defied his age he seized the stalker's hair with one hand and immediately twisted one of the stalker's arms into a painful position behind his back.

"Let go of me," The boy cried. "Lemme go." The boy looked about fifteen years of age; his hair was a sandy-blond color and he was dirty and hungry looking. He had a small, almost-scrawny, yet unexpectedly muscular build.

"What's your name boy," The man asked.

"You should always speak your own name before asking another's," bravely stated the boy.

"You shouldn't follow people like that," bluntly replied the man. "It'll get you killed," he added sardonically. "Lucky for you I like your spunk." He released the boy but stood so that he blocked the boy's path of escape and continued, "My name's Legault, but everyone calls me 'Hurricane'. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No, I've never heard of you—and you shouldn't have told me your name 'cuz I'm _not_ gonna tell you mine," he stated rebelliously. "Any second now my friends are gonna come and beat you up! You just got lucky by catching me off guard." The boy could now see the old man he had been following. Legault was now standing straighter and taller than he had earlier. His gray hair, that had previously been underneath a dark blue cloak, had an almost purple tint to it. Two scars ran parallel across his left eye. One reached from the middle of his forehead and cut through his pupil down to the bottom of his jaw bone. The shorter one started at the same height but went across the outside edge of his eye and only went about half the length.

"I was trying to be nice, but now you've insulted me," threatened Legault. Then, his voice rising in volume with every word, he said, "I am the current head of the Assassin's Guild, never once defeated in single combat. I fought along side, and surpassed Jaffar, the infamous 'Angel of Death'. I've also trained some of the world's greatest thieves, spies, and double agents. You will now learn to respect your elde--"

"Stop!" boomed a deep, loud, and unnatural voice. "Drop your dagger and back away from the boy."

"Do that and we_ might _let you live," agreed another voice. Legault noticed that this voice sounded very young and cracked a little when it rose in volume.

"You're not in a position to be demanding things," Legault calmly replied as he deftly swung the boy around putting a dagger to the boy's neck.

As soon as he spoke those words a burst of dark flux suddenly appeared causing Legault to drop his dagger. He barely dodged it, pulling the boy back and tossing him onto a pile of crates. Before he could even catch his breath a bright ball of fire rushed by, barely singeing the shoulder of his cloak. He quickly dodged the next blast and drew his two, ever-sharpened, ever-ready knives. The first of the knives was short and thick with a brass crosspiece containing the name Kuroi Kiba, meaning Black Fang. It's blade was narrow at the hilt then sharply became thicker and wider up to three-quarters of it's length, concentrating its weight toward the tip, then sharply tapered in forming a razor-sharp point (it's perfect for throwing). The second was longer with a short, sturdy crosspiece made up of the characters for "hurricane". Its blade was heavy and straight, razor-sharp on one side, thick and heavy on the other (also balanced for throwing but strong enough to block a sword stroke).

Legault could now see just who the boy's attempting rescuers were. Surprised, he exclaimed, "You're all just kids!"

The two boys looked to be about thirteen years old; the first was garbed in a dark, hooded robe that hid all but his hands and sandal-clad feet. The second boy had a mess of green hair and wore a light blue tunic with a yellow, hooded cloak; his skin was a lighter color than the older boy he attempted to rescue.

Quickly catching his cool, he half smiled and added, "I'm impressed."

"Give us our friend back or we will be forced to kill you," bluntly demanded the dark-robed boy with the unnatural voice.

"Hold on," said Legault chuckling. "_He_ was stalking _me_, I simply defended myself. Can we not solve this peaceably?" Then, noticing how thin the three boys were, he tried: "Perhaps over a meal?"

After considering this possible solution both noting the hunger of his twin, his friend and himself and realizing that the old man could probably kill his friend before he or his brother could stop him, the yellow cloaked boy stated, "We accept your offer for negotiations, but only if you provide for the meal."

"In that case, follow me," said Legault.

Legault led the three boys through a secret passage way hidden in the alleys. They then arrived at an ordinary door that seemed out of place for such a hidden location. "You three wait here," said Legault as he opened the door. "Don't try anything that'll get you killed. I'll be right back."

"Should we try to run away?" asked the mage boy after Legault had closed the door.

"Yeah Lugh, Legault, or whatever he called himself was obviously just afraid of us," said the dark-robed boy, this time in a normal, younger-sounding voice. "He's probably _hoping_ that we ditch this place. What do you think Chad? I mean, he didn't try to keep you hostage and he left us out here alone."

"Actually," started Chad. "I don't think he was afraid. In fact, I think if we tried to run he'd chase after and kill us."

"What are you talking about," exclaimed Ray. "Don't you have any faith in our skill!? If he gives chase Lugh and I can take turns attacking. Lugh will use fire and I can unleash flux, He'll have to back down and give up."

"When he grabbed me he did it so quickly I didn't even see him; I just felt the pain of my arm being twisted behind my back. Then-- didn't you notice!-- he didn't even break a sweat while dodging your attacks and I don't think he's really as old as he looks," stated Chad. "We thought he was a weak, defenseless old fool. Another thing, he told me that he was never once defeated in single combat and I believe him. I don't think the three of us can even slow him down."

"Chad has a point, Ray," said Lugh.

"Aaargh! This is driving me crazy," exclaimed Ray. I _know_ we can get away, but you two are too afraid. Yet I can't hardly leave you two here by your selves, 'cause then I'd have to explain to the Reverend how I left you two with an assassin!"

"Look Ray!" demanded Chad. "Either way we put ourselves in danger, but staying gives us a slightly better chance. If we stay, he might just let us go. However, if we try to run he, and maybe other assassins, would most likely have to kill us. We know too much."

"I guess your right, admitted Ray. We'll just have to play it by ear and improvise a way to get out of this one."

After a couple minutes of awkward silence the door opened half-way and Legault said, "Come in." They entered and were almost surprised to find that the room looked-- well-- normal. It was a homely room with all neutral colors and only very simple adornments. A small but adequate fireplace lay unlit in the back of the room. "Please, sit down," Legault said as he pointed to a dinner table. Around it was six oak chairs and it had four bowls of soup and a loaf of bread with a knife beside them. The three boys hesitated for a second then sat down, the twins on one side and Chad on the other. Legault took the head seat beside Ray and Chad. Legault cut a slice of the bread, dipped it in his soup, and took a bite. The boy's looks switched from Legault, to the food, to each other and back to Legault.

"It's OK," he said. "I didn't poison it or anything." Then he added, "Please, you'll be insulting me if you don't eat."

Ray then picked up his spoon and tasted the broth. The others did the same as he reached to cut off a piece of the bread. Before long they were all enjoying their meals and Legault asked, "So, why were you following me?"

"Well-- I was, um-- going to pick-pocket you," admitted Chad.

"So, you are just thieves," confirmed Legault nodding his head.

"No!" objected Chad. "I just—," he cut his objection short after receiving a harsh look from Legault.

"Then why were you trying to pick-pocket me?" demanded Legault.

"Because we needed the money for food," explained Chad.

"Don't your parents feed you?" inquired Legault.

"Our parents are dead," bluntly stated Ray.

"So the orphanage refuses to take care of you?" said Legault in mock surprise.

"The money wasn't to feed us but to help feed the other orphans. The Reverend kinda thinks we're out shoe-shining," explained Chad.

"Lying to a priest! Shame," chastised Legault sarcastically.

"Look," Ray challenged bluntly. "Are you going to let the three of us go or not?"

"Hmmm," Legault closed his eyes and nodded his head as if deep in thought. "You all _do_ know that I heard every word you spoke outside, don't you?" asked Legault rhetorically. "If you had tried to run I would have killed you and no one would have ever found your bodies. However," He continued before a response could be made. "Since you stayed and have cooperated so far I will allow you three to leave in peace. Unless you try to pick-pocket me again!" He cast an exaggerated look in askance toward the boys as he spoke the last part; then flashed them a playful smile and said, "Now get out of here before I find something missing!"

The three friends finally passed through the city's giant wood and iron gate to start the five mile hike back to their rural orphanage where their friends awaited them. The walk was a scenic one, and one they were accustomed to walking. The dirt road that lead out from the city travelled down hill to a wide, lush, open field that later became another hill curving around a thick but beautiful forest. their orphanage lay just beyond their line of sight, hidden behind a wall of trees. The sky above was painted with large calming cloud that were beginning to turn orange and pink with the setting sun-- this would be a perfect sunset.. It was, however, in this very sky that they discovered an unpleasant surprise. "Look! Smoke!" shouted Lugh. "Chad run and get help from the villagers," commanded Ray taking initiative. "You go with Chad, Lugh. I'll alert the gate guards,"

"Fire!" shouted Chad as he ran back into the marketplace. "There's a fire at the orphanage! The orphanage is on fire!" The city's blacksmith quickly gathered men to help put out the fire and the stable hand let a few men borrow horses to ride ahead and help get the children out if they weren't already. Nearly all of the soldiers were galvanized into action and charged ahead making all haste for the orphanage while the rest helped the blacksmith gain order over the ensuing chaos. The three boys then ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but while they were still about two miles away they could tell that the orphanage was doomed.

Later, after the sun had set, and scattered campfires were the only light besides the bright, three-quarter moon and distinct constellations, everyone stood or sat with sadness in their eyes trying to except the fact that the mass of dying embers and ash was once the location of a proud and noble orphanage and comforting the children whose only home no longer existed. Suddenly, a soldier was seen rounding the hill. He looked exhausted to the point of death and had a black-shafted arrow embedded in his left shoulder blade. "Ambush!" he shouted with a hoarse, raspy voice. "All dead!"

"Give him some room!" shouted the blacksmith. "Who did this?"

"Ber—It was—Bern," the wounded soldier collapsed from his exhaustion and fainted because his pain. Their village was the only one between the Bern-Lycia Border and the fortified stronghold of Castle Araphen. Two days later Araphen was captured and fortified; by the end of a week Lycia's capital, Ostia was captured by two of Bern's Three Dragon Lords.

"Ray," reluctantly started Lugh as the sun could be seen rising above the horizon. They had been allowed to wander the now ravaged and torn city for the day while a messenger left for the closest orphanage-church that might open its doors to a group of destitute and indigent children. "You're not actually leaving are you?"

"I am," bluntly replied Ray. "Canas, the old scholar I was talking with the other day, promised to train me in the Elder Arts or, as you know it, dark magic. Becoming his apprentice is the first step to fulfilling my dream and my life's purpose: to spread the understanding and recognition of 'dark magic' so that people would respect it instead of fear it.

"Yeah, I know," replied Lugh. "You're not evil and rude, just misunderstood and shy." Lugh quickly raised his arms to block the playful punch he knew Ray was going to throw.

"Actually," admitted Ray with one of his rare smiles sneaking onto his face. "That's a good description! I'm simply misunderstood." Then he turned away looking over his shoulder as he walked toward the city gate where the clumsy-looking scholar, who's deep eyes lay hidden behind thick glasses, stood. "Good-bye, Lugh," he said. He didn't look back as he walked toward his new life.

The dragon lords had left Castle Araphen under the command of a knight named Slater. Lord Roy, the son and heir of neighboring Pherae's leader Lord Eliwood, entered the village with a large group of soldiers. "Attention ye people of this foraged village, heed Lord Roy! Silence as he speaks!"

Roy was a tall, young, and handsome general with fine facial features and bright, intelligent, and attractive blue eyes. Although, sometimes his oft-unkempt red hair caused him to look even younger than his twenty-one years. Many of the veteran soldiers disliked following the orders of such a young and inexperienced leader. Most, however, greatly respected his ability to take control of whatever situation arose. They also recognized his ability to appease the people and inspire the troops. These qualities made him an easy man to follow.

Chad, Lugh, the other misplaced orphans and almost all of the rebuilding villagers gathered around an impassable ring of soldiers to see their country's ally speak. He stood on top of a quickly fashioned stage, cleared his throat then raised his hands saying, "We of Pharae have come, hearing of your country's devastation, to help rescue your noble ruler, and my father's friend, Lord Hector, who is supposedly being kept alive until an impossibly large ransom is paid. We will then aid in the recapture of your nation's once peaceful land now defiled by foul Bern's blood-thirsty troops. What I now ask of you is something that only your village can give me. Your village is very close to Castle Araphen so you often go and trade in the castle's marketplace. Having done such you all are, to some extent, familiar with the castle's structure and layout. My troops have set up tent on the far side of your village, opposite the castle. If any of you have detailed information of the courtyard or interior of the castle go in a half-hour's time to the war tent bearing a large flag of Pharae's royal seal. My strategist will meet with each of you there and compare your descriptions, coming to a conclusion for our course of action. Thank you for your time and your compliance. You're dismissed."

Chad, upon hearing Lord Roy's address, knew exactly what he had to do. He just hoped they'd believe him without his confessing what he had done in the castle. He immediately departed for the army's camp. He desperately wanted to be the first to speak with Lord Roy's strategist. "Hello," asked Chad. "Is anyone in here?" He pulled the tent's cloth 'door' open just enough to peak his head in. He quickly glanced to make sure no one was watching and stepped inside.

In the center of the tent was a simple, makeshift table consisting of a large, round yet smooth piece of wood on top of a sturdy barrel. Three stacks of crates served as the provisional chairs for the crudely fashioned yet serviceable table. An ornate coat of arms was mounted against the back wall of the tent. One of the crate stacks was positioned to be exactly parallel with the coat-of-arms. That 'chair', Chad concluded, must be the strategist's seat.

Suddenly, a loud but dignified voice exclaimed, "What are you doing in here boy! Trying to steal something, aren't you boy! Get out of here before I call for the guards to take you away."

"Wait," started Chad. "I came to give you information about Castle Araphen."

"Is that so!" said the rather "well-rounded" man sarcastically. "Next thing I know you'll be declaring your kinship to Lord Hector himself."

"I'm not related to Lord Hector, but can give you the castle's exterior and interior layout," replied Chad honestly.

"Ah, ahem, very well then," started the strategist as he reached for a group of scrolls in a vase just to the right of the coat-of-arms. "Have a seat and tell me what you think you know."

Chad then relayed his knowledge of the castle, gained from his many-- _profitable_-- excursions inside the castle walls, to the strategist who feverishly penned information and sketched rudimentary maps of Chad's descriptions.

"And-- I think that's about it," finished Chad after he described the layout for the third time that day.

"This all seems very precise and accurate," commented the man. "Yes, I'm quite confident I have finished the details for this map's schematics." Thank you very much for your service. I have just one request for you."

"Yeah," replied Chad, only semi-interested in what he had to say.

"Please come with us tomorrow evening as we break camp and approach the castle," requested the man. "We'd be honored to have you just behind our lines as our official informant."

"Would my friend be able to come along as well?" inquired Chad.

"I don't see why not," answered the strategist. "But only one friend and no more."

Chad, now acting as an informant, led Roy and his men to the fortified stronghold now under Bern's control. He then told them what had recently occurred and who they were holding as prisoners. After receiving Chad's information Roy exclaimed, "So Lord Hector is still alive?!"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I saw some of Bern's soldiers take him into the castle."

"Chad, was it? Do you know the inside of Castle Araphen well?"

"I guess....Wait, are you guys planning on trying to storm the keep and save Lord Hector? I wouldn't try that if I were you. The bulk of Bern's forces _may_ be gone, but there are still a decent number of soldiers in that castle, you know? It would be suicide to try 'n charge 'em with your army."

"Perhaps, But we can't afford to lose Lord Hector. And you _did_ say that their main forces are gone, right? Then there _is_ a chance that we could win."

"I see.... Then I guess I'll go along too. I can show you around the castle."

"What?! No, no, don't feel pressured! The battlefield is no place for a child. If you could just explain again what the interior of the castle looks like..."

"I also want revenge against Bern!" shouted Chad, his voice squeaking and his face turning red. "C'mon, let me go with you!"

Roy hesitated then resigned saying, "All right; then I'll be counting on you."

"Of course! Leave locked chests and doors to me!"

Meanwhile, in a small nearby village on the other side of Castle Araphen, Lugh says his farewells to the Reverend and the orphans, "Thanks for taking care of the children, Reverend."

"Of course, we of the Elimine Church will take good care of the orphans. And what will you do, Lugh?"

"I'm going to stay here. There are still some things I need to do."

"I see... Please do not stress yourself."

"Yes, Reverend, thank you." Then to the orphans he says, "Make sure you listen to what the priest says, okay?"

"Aren't you coming with us, Lugh?"

"I'm going to wait for Chad, and then we'll catch up with you..."

"Yay! Chad's coming too?"

"That's right."

"Then I want Ray to come too!"

"Yeah... It would be great if Ray came back and we could all go together, wouldn't it?"

"Children," announced the Reverend. "We must be off"

"See you later, Lugh." said a young boy.

"Hurry and catch up, okay" cried a small girl.

"Sure..." Then when the children had run off, "Sorry... But I'm not going to run away anymore."

Just a few minutes later, after Lugh had gathered his supplies, he saw his friend enter the village warning people to lock themselves in their houses until the battle was over, "Chad! You're okay!"

"Lugh!? What are you doing here?"

"We all fled to here."

"Where's everybody else? Are they all right"

"Yeah, the Elimine church is going to take care of them for a while."

Then, realizing Lugh wasn't with the others, Chad asked, "What about you?"

"What?" asked Lugh, not understanding Chad's implication.

"How come you're still here?"

Lugh paused for a moment then, decided, he firmly said, "The same reason as you."

Chad sighed weakly then, hoping he was mistaken, exclaimed, "Lugh, you're not thinking of--"

"I _can_ use some magic," Lugh interrupted. "Remember when I borrowed that Fire tome from Father's room. I proved myself then and with that old man in the alley!"

"Lugh," begged Chad lovingly. "Don't force yourself. You only attacked then because you thought I was going to die; your adrenaline acted for you. I mean, you can't actually hurt someone, can you?"

"But…"

"I'm going to avenge Father, Lugh. You should stay with the others."

"I'm not going to hide anymore!" he said while holding back tears. "Everyone, everyone just disappears when I'm not looking; Father, you, even Ray… I want to fight to protect the people that I care for. I want to protect and not just be protected!"

"Lugh--," Chad responded with a sigh of submission. "All right then, let's crush Bern as soon as possible and then rejoin everyone else!" He then flashed Lugh one of his widest grins in anticipation of what was to come.

Lugh, upon realizing Chad hadn't denied him, immediately joined Chad's grin, shook his head and said, "Yeah!"

In the meantime, Legault arranged an emergency meeting with Astore, a high ranking member of the Guild's espionage division, and a few others whom he trusted greatly. They were in a secret room hidden behind the fireplace in the house in which he had shared a meal with the boys. This room didn't look much different than the other except for the fact that it was a little smaller and had very different furnishings. Many maps and charts lined the walls of this torch and candlelit room. There were no windows in this particular room. A barrel of scrolls lay in a corner beside a skinny rectangular table. In the center of the room was a large round table with scattered scrolls and pieces of parchment. The men sat in oak chairs similar to those in the other room. "I have no doubt about it,' Legault started. "These are the twin children of Nino and Jaffar."

"How can you be sure?" one asked.

"And what of the third boy?" questioned another. "He seems to have Jaffar's skills. He could be an heir to the 'Angel of Death', could he not?"

"I knew Jaffar better than anyone else," Legault responded. "Ray, the shaman, has Jaffar's personality, even _if _he's more outspoken than Jaffar. Also, Lugh looks just like Nino and seems to have her heart and compassion for others. I truly believe that the twins are who we've been looking for."

"What should we do about the other boy, what's his name—Chad, that's it. He has shown much potential. Perhaps we should accept all three boys into the Guild." Astore suggested.

"I have considered that," Legault stated. "I think for now we should continue to observe them. Astore, I am assigning you to that task. Determine if they are worthy to be admitted into the Guild, and when you feel they are ready for the next step, intervene and start training them. When this situation with Bern is settled we will make our final decision." Then after a brief pause Legault announced, "This meeting is officially adjourned!"

After the others left, Astore addressed his superior, "Legault," Legault turned and implied for him to continue. "Do you think these kids can survive on their own for long? I mean, do you think they'll actually stay with that old priest and be safe?"

A sly grin came across Legault's face as he said, "Actually, I'm counting on them to leave the priest and fight for themselves. That's the only way we can truly evaluate them."

"What do you mean?" asked Astore.

"If they stay under the priest's protection too long they may grow soft and won't truly learn to fend for themselves. However, if they leave and fight, then they'll receive a chance to experience the first of the Assassin's Guild's trials: The Trial of Survival.


	2. The Trial of Survival

Part 2: The Trial of Survival

Lugh and Chad found themselves attached to a small squad of mercenaries hired by Roy. They stood next to a pegasus knight on a hill, near the edge of the woods that surrounded the castle. The group was to watch over the battle taking place below and if they saw the enemy trying to flank Roy's army the pegasus knight would fly high over the flanking party and once Roy's troops had turned on them there, Lugh, Chad and the mercenaries were to hit the flankers from the other side, surrounding the enemy instead. Suddenly a group of large, hairy, filthy and smelly brigands broke out of the forest. Lugh and Chad noted such details because these impressionable fighters appeared within fifty yards from where they were standing. The trained mercenaries immediately responded to this sudden ambush and began their defensive strategy specifically designed for this type of situation. Unfortunately the mercenaries weren't able to keep all of the brigands in one spot; some broke through their lines and charged the boys who seemed to be much easier targets.

Chad and Lugh were unprepared for battle and too horrified at the sight of _real_ war to even try to defend themselves. Thankfully, a young but skilled archer by the name of Will was able to quickly fire a small volley of arrows into the backs of the front two aggressors. The site of the two men falling in front of them was enough to jolt Lugh and Chad into action. Lugh quickly prepared himself and launched a fire ball striking the leg of the closest enemy sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Good shot!" exclaimed Chad as he got in front of Lugh. "I'll guard you, Lugh. You just keep firing at those guys."

"All right, I'll try--" started Lugh.

"Don't try," interrupted Chad. "Do! I'm good enough with my knives that I can probably fight one or two at a time, but no more."

"Right." said Lugh. Then to himself he said, "I guess I shouldn't tell him that I was aiming for that last guys head."

Lugh wasn't able to think long because the other brigands had almost reached them. "Lugh, it's now or never!" shouted Chad.

"I know," exclaimed Lugh. Then he shouted, "Haaaaa!"

This time the fire ball struck right in the center of the man's chest. His clothes, made from sheep and goat furs, burst into flames. The other attackers hesitated in their charge trying to figure out what had happened. This was all the opportunity Lugh needed. He quickly struck one guy in the shoulder; then, when they started to charge again, he struck the ground in front of another causing him to, in an attempt to dodge it, crash awkwardly to the ground. Lugh, of course, had been _aiming_ for his chest.

Then Chad saw one of the brigands grab a hand axe from his belt. The man raised his arm up beside his head hoping to throw the axe at the young mage and create a swift end to their embarrassment. "Lugh! Get down!" shouted Chad.

Lugh either hadn't understood what Chad said or by instinct wanted to find the danger before he reacted to it. Either way, he was about to die during his very first taste of battle. Chad, seeing Lugh's confusion, knew he had to act fast. He readied himself then tackled Lugh to the ground, the hilt of the hand axe striking Chad in the shoulder. Unfortunately, this action

sent both boys toppling down the side of the hill. Before the brigands could charge down after the boys the mercenaries were able to engage them in combat and soundly defeat them.

"Whoa! That was close," said Lugh in between breaths. "Thanks."

"No problem," panted Chad. "I watch your back you watch mine." Then after he caught his breath he said, "C'mon Lugh, let's cut through those woods there and circle around the back of the castle; that way once Roy and his men storm the castle we can break in and help ourselves to the locked chests. After all, we'll need some money for room and food if we're gonna chase after Ray and that Canas guy.

"Ok," agreed Lugh, content to follow. "Lead the way."

"Man," a voice exclaimed to itself. "These kids are going to have me running after them all day."

Later, after Slater had been defeated and the castle recaptured, Roy informed everyone that Lord Hector, having been brutally tortured and beaten by Bern, had passed away; but not with out making known his final will. Roy and his father Lord Eliwood of Pherae were to take control of Hector's kingdom via the capital, Ostia, and resolve any rebellions that might grow in an attempt to usurp the kingdom and succeed to Bern. After searching with painstaking thoroughness Chad submitted to the idea that Bern must have swept the castle of anything valuable as soon as they had captured it. Roy, upon assembling them, requested that Lugh, Chad, and the hired mercenaries join him to help reestablish Lycian authority in the capital. This worked for Chad because it meant a larger opportunity to make a profit, and for Lugh because it would get him closer to his brother and it would be safer traveling with an army than alone. They all agree, for a price of course.

On the way to Ostia Roy and his company pass through the territory of Laus and discover that Duke Eric of Laus has already begun an uprising. Lord Eric, upon hearing of Roy's arrival, immediately deployed troops to fight and destroy the younger lord and his company. Roy's scouts were able to give him plenty of time to prepare the troops for battle. "This is a good day for battle and this field a prime battleground," exclaimed Roy's strategist. "The only thing that gives the enemy an advantage is the villages. If the battle spreads to far from the fields and the villages aren't sealed shut Duke Eric might not be so careful to ensure the peasant's safety. If you catch my meaning."

"So we'll have to send out some of the scouts to warn them," inferred Roy.

"The scouts will all be to tired, they need rest," replied the strategist.

Roy thought for a couple seconds then came to a decision, "I'll send the two boys, Lugh and Chad, to warn the southern village. They can travel down along the seashore, far away from the actual battle." He paused for a second, deciding something then continued, "I'll send a the mercenary group to the northern village; their Pegasus knight can warn the villagers and the rest can join the battle from behind by crossing unseen between the hills and the mountain side."

"The statagist was in awe of Roy's quick mind and jokingly inquired, "Why do you even need me!" Roy, knowing that Lugh and Chad were not yet ready to join in the center of the battle field, sends the two boys along the shoreline to a group of villagers to warn them of the battle and advise them to seal their gates. Roy instructs them to stay inside the village until the battle is over.

Chad and Lugh had set a fairly fast pace and were quickly traveling down the shoreline. After they had ran for about 10 minutes they had to stop and take a break. The sounds and sights of battle in the distance were gruesome ones and they boys knew they couldn't rest long. Just when they were about to run again Lugh pointed toward the sea and exclaimed, "Chad, look!"

"What? I don't see anything."

"A pirate ship! Just over there!"

"I see the ship but I don't think it's-- wait! I think you might be right! They're dropping rowboats! Whoever they are they're coming ashore! C'mon Lugh! We gotta warn those villagers."

The two boys began to run as fast as they could. It wasn't long before the first of the rowboats landed and its two pirates started after them. Chad and Lugh had a good head start on the pirates and if they kept their pace they would be able to reach the village before the pirates did. But Chad knew that the villagers, upon seeing the pursuing pirates rapidly gaining ground, would most likely seal their gates before the two boys could gain solace behind their walls. Chad also knew that if that happened then the pirates would easily catch and kill them. Their only hope was to turn and fight; then use Lugh's fire keep other rowboats from landing.

"Lugh!" started Chad.

"Yeah?" grunted Lugh.

"Is your fire tome ready? We're gonna have to turn and fight."

"Don'cha think we can make it?" questioned Lugh.

"Sure, but when the villagers see them they'll probly close the gates before we get in," Chad pointed out. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," he replied resolutely. "Let's do this!"

Chad and Lugh suddenly turned and held their ground with defiant looks on their faces. The first pirate was only about fifty yards away but the second was almost two hundred yards away, posing much less of a threat. The closer pirate thought he had them but when he saw their faces he began to halter, that's when they struck. Lugh launched a fireball directly in front of the would-be pillager causing him to lose his balance. Chad then charged toward the misfortunate marauder. Unfortunately, this sea wolf was used to riding the tumultuous waves of the seven seas; he quickly regained his balance and hurled his large sea axe toward Chad with devastating accuracy. Chad, thanks to years of dodging rocks thrown by his childhood tormenters, was able to deftly and gracefully evade the oncoming projectile without even slowing his advance. Chad leaped into the air, then, midair, he twisted away from the pirates desperate swing. As soon as Chad's feet hit the ground they left it, putting his entire weight into the hilt strike that hit home in the main nerve man's neck leaving him alive but uselessly (perhaps permanently) unconscious.

Lugh, although, wasn't able to congratulate or praise Chad's efforts because the second pirate had almost reached them, another rowboat had just landed less than thirty yards from them and one more rowboat was on its way. Lugh and Chad then engaged in their first, heated, close combat battle. Lugh launched his fireballs at the pirates and aimed specifically for the ones with hand axes; while Chad ducked, dodged, rolled and distracted the others giving Lugh the openings he needed. Finally, after the boys had defeated the invading sea dogs, they were able to make their way to the village. When they were only about a mile from the village gate, Thany, the mercenary pegasus knight from the previous battle landed just a few yards from them and shouted for them to climb on with her. Lord Eric had been defeated and Roy was securing the castle! The battle was won at last.

As the three companions set off aboard the pegasus a man stood watching and said with a hint of a grin, "They never even noticed when the archer behind that boulder became a corpse. They're going to have to learn to be more observant if they're ever going to become members of the Assassin's Guild."

Then another voice spoke with authority, "Astore, You're needed."

"Oh," Astore replied.

"There has been an assassination," continued the man. "but it wasn't one of our men who did it."

"Really?" Astore replied with some surprise. Then with a hint of anticipation he replied, "Just tell me where to go."

"Good, because you're needed in Ostia immediately. Here's a horse, on the other side of that forest a pegasus is waiting for you. You have one day to travel an almost four day journey I'd suggest you leave now."

That was all the information Astore needed, and with that he was off.

A couple days later Lugh, Chad and the rest of Roy's company found themselves on a seldom traveled path that runs through a very mountainous region and passes between two small mountainside villages. Once they got through this mountain it would be a two day journey to reach Ostia. Unfortunately, one of the critical passes that ran alongside one of the villages was blocked by a one-way gate being controlled by a massive group of bandits and brigands that used fear to dominate and reign over the two defenseless villages. If the bandits refused to open the gate Roy and his men would have to take a long route that ran alongside the second village and then opened right in the middle of the bandits' territory. Chad, realizing the situation and wanting to help, volunteered to search the village for someone who could aid them. Roy considered his proposal then, realizing that Chad was one of the only ones who would be able to successfully blend in and being convinced that the mission would be simple and hazardless. Chad successfully located a man who wanted the bandits to be defeated and who claimed be able to get the gate opened for Roy and his troops. After speaking with the villager and overseeing battle preparations, Roy led his men in a grand surprise attack on the brigands. A capable force of lightly armored units quickly ran around to attack from behind the bandits' camp while Roy and the remainder of his troops charged through the now opened gate and devastated the bandits' main stronghold. Lugh and Chad were sent with the hind attack group where less fighting would take place, but they were very relieved that they were now allowed to fight along side the actual army instead of being sheltered and kept away from battle. Chad assumed this was in part because they had still managed to end up in heated situations when they were kept away from the battlefield. He supposed that Roy figured it would be easier to protect and support them if they were directly alongside the other troops. The battle was long and fierce and casualties stacked up on both sides. Unfortunately for the bandits, Roy's men fought longer and fiercer and more organized than theirs. Finally the last of the brigands had been routed and the villages secured; and Roy once again set off for Ostia.

Before they could reach Ostia, Roy decided that they should spend the night at Thria, the land of Lord Orun, Hector's half-brother. However when they get there Lord Orun's adviser, Wagner, informs Roy that lord Orun is very ill and can receive no visitors. Roy and his troops began to unpack and Roy was discussing the curiosity of Lord Orun's _illness_, when someone interrupted his conversation.

"Pardon me My lord, my name is Saul. I'm a priest of St. Elimine Church. I and my bodyguard, Dorathy, who's also an expert archer, come on order of Father Yodel to join your Lycia Alliance Army and aid in squelching Bern's aggressive behavior."

"Welcome then," replied Roy. "You couldn't have joined at a better time." Tomorrow we will finish our journey to Ostia then combined with the Ostian army we'll begin to retake all of the land Bern has stolen and afterwards we'll start to push back and put King Zephiel in check."

Roy didn't get to resume his previous conversation because one of his men then entered and informed Roy that a suspiciously large number of Thria's armed guards were patrolling the hallways. Before Roy could reply a young female's voice interrupted.

"Wow! You actually noticed. I'm impressed that your men are so observant."

"Who are you!" demanded Roy. "Show yourself!" The girl, Cath, claimed to be an informant and came bearing horrible news for Roy and his men. Lord Orun was not ill; he was dead. Then she explained that Wagner was not an advisor but rather a powerful, dark shaman and Lord Orun's assassin and that he planed to ambush them in the middle of the night, killing them in order to gain favor with Roy. When Roy questioned her source of information she claimed that she had overheard Wagner talking about it. Roy knew something had to be done immediately. He had word silently dispersed among his troops to surreptitiously (_look it up_ ;) )* prepare for possible battle. Roy then had some of his men go with him, pretending to be leaving Thria. Wagner run up to them and shouted, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"He _would_ want to know, wouldn't he?" muttered one of Roy's men.

"A matter of utmost importance has arisen and we must attend to it as soon as possible." Roy partially fibbed.

"Please," pleaded Wagner. "Lord Orun would have my head if he thought I had offended you or forbid you to stay. Please spend just one night with us. I'm sure your men could use a good nights rest."

"More like _eternal_ rest," Roy's soldier suggested under his breath.

"Worry not, Wagner," assured Roy. "I'll personally tell him that you had nothing to do with our departure. I need to go pay my respects to him anyway."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible. I told you, he can receive _no_ visitors do to his current condition."

"Yeah," quietly muttered the same soldier. "Dead."

"If we cannot see Lord Orun," Roy concluded. "Then I am afraid there is no reason for us to stay here any longer."

"So," replied Wagner. "You're leaving. No matter what, eh? Then he turned and ran back behind his soldiers shouting, "Then We'll have to kill you all here and now! Guards! Attack!"

"Drat! She was right," Roy exclaimed. "C'mon men, they have us completely surrounded. We're gonna have to take the castle."

Roy and his troops immediately drew their already equipped weapons and were able to catch the first of the would-be ambushers by surprise easily dispatching them. The ambushing party quickly realized they had lost the element of surprise and began to fight a more defensive battle. Unfortunately for them, Roy's men were more seasoned soldiers and were able to overpower and outmaneuver their opponents.

Chad was assigned to use his lock picking skills to open the locked doors for the soldiers, saving the time and energy that would have been wasted breaking them down. When Saul found out Lugh and Chad were in Roy's army he and Dorathy immediately asked to be stationed with them. Lugh and Dorathy provided cover-fire for Chad as he unlocked the doors and Saul acted as the medic for the advancing party, using his staff to heal the minor wounds of any injured soldiers.

After the last of the locked doors was opened, Saul and Dorathy went ahead providing support for the advancing party while Lugh and Chad stayed behind.

"Hey Lugh," said Chad.

"Yeah," Lugh responded.

"Follow me," said Chad before he started around the corner. "I've got an idea."

Chad led Lugh to a small room embellished with gilded walls that had ancient but ornate weapons mounted on it.

As soon as Lugh entered the room he exclaimed, "Oh, no! You're about to steal something aren't you." He was more declaring that last part than asking it.

"I don't know, maybe I won't," explained Chad. "It all depends on what's in those two chests."

"C'mon Chad," pleaded Lugh. "What'll happen if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, I won't get caught," Chad explained as the first chest's lock opened with a satisfying clink. "The only thing I'll take is a little gold. They probly have so much they won't even notice anything's missing."

Chad opened both of the chest's in that room but locked them back without taking anything from them, at least, not that Lugh saw. "These chest's just have weapons and armor and stuff. Expensive, very valuable weapons and armor-- and stuff, but nothing easy to carry or that they wouldn't miss." Then taking action once again he said, "Let's go around to the other side; there's another treasure room over their."

"Do you think it'll be any different?" begged Lugh.

"Yeah," Chad responded. "This was war treasures; But that will be _real_ treasures!"

Chad leading the way to the next treasure room but then he suddenly stopped holding Lugh back with one arm and signaling for him to be quiet with the other. Then he calmly walked around the corner and Lugh followed his lead. Lugh still couldn't figure out why Chad had stalled, thankfully Chad explained.

"Remember that Cass girl, or whatever her name was, who told Roy about the ambush?" asked Chad

"Yeah, so what?" questioned Lugh.

"I saw her going into the treasure room. I think she's actually a thief."

"How could you accuse her like that when you were going to do the same thing?" Lugh exclaimed in a whisper.

"I was only going to take a little gold. We almost have too little to survive and they have too much to, um-- never mind." Chad excused. Then, with a sly grin appearing on his face he said, "I know, we'll wait for her to come out then accuse her of stealing and force her to split what she took between the three of us. Then we can honestly say we didn't steal anything; she did and she gave it to us."

Lugh, still being uneasy about the whole idea, said, "I'm still uneasy about the whole idea (I told you so). Plus, what's to stop her from saying the same thing?"

"Who do you think Roy would believe more: the informant he met earlier today, or the two loyal boys who've been fighting in his army since he recaptured Araphen?" slyly responded Chad. Then he held a finger to his lip and whispered, "Shh, I think she just finished."

Suddenly the boys saw he dash out of the room running in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted Chad as he sprinted after her.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Lugh pleadingly as he started after his childhood friend.

Finally, Lugh caught up to Chad in a short dead end furnished with only a vase of flowers on a rectangle table against a small wall with a window.

"I saw her turn here," said Chad aghast. "I know I did! But the window's closed and even if she did go out, we're up so high. It's impossible to survive that drop."

I guess you big plan was a big flop," said Lugh barely holding back his laughter at the sight of his confused and dumbfounded friend.

"I just don't believe it," Chad, ignoring his friends teasing, exclaimed out of awe.

"Chad! Lugh!" The speaker was one of Roy's soldiers who had apparently been looking for them. "C'mon, they've been looking for you. We've secured the castle. They're taking count of how many prisoners we've captured and seeing how many casualties we have. We're also tallying our supplies and adding the confiscated enemy supplies."

"Ha!" exclaimed Lugh. "It looks like we probly _would_ have been caught."

"Nah," Chad denied. "We could've hidden well enough."

"Not as well as that girl," jested Lugh.

Chad chuckled, playfully punched Lugh in the shoulder then said, "That proves she's a _real_ thief. I'm just a lock-pick."

Not very far away someone who had been listening to them smiled, shook her head, and sighed, "Boys."

Later, after Merlinus, Roy's advisor and supplies manager, finished recording their gains and losses, everyone was dismissed to do what they wished for the remainder of the day, as long as they were ready to leave bright and early in the morning, of course.

Lugh and Chad decided to go back to the dead end where the girl supposedly disappeared in order to figure out what happened. As they walked back they were talking about different 'possibilities' such as: "Maybe she was a ghost and walked through the wall!"

They stopped talking when they passed a group of soldiers who were betting on dice.

"Hey! Guys," harshly whispered a voice. "Umm, Lugh and Chad! Get over here!"

Chad looked around, confused because he couldn't see anyone but Lugh. "Who--,"

His inquiry was interrupted by a small but firm hand suddenly clasped over his mouth, "Hush!" the voice commanded. "We can't let them know I here"

Chad pulled away from the hand and turned around. "Who are you?" he said a little quieter than before. Then seeing her face he exclaimed "Hey! You're that thief! Cass."

"Ugh! Look who's talking! I saw you pilfer the chest in that side room. And my name's not Cass, it's Cath."

"I thought you said to be quiet," mocked Chad as he attempted to hide a grin.

"Hey," interrupted Lugh. "Can you two stop flirting so we can find out what was so important that Cath had to say?"

"We weren't--" Chad started to exclaim until Cath interrupted him.

"Whatever," She said, suddenly getting serious. "Look, Astore sent me. He's about to explain to that 'Roy' guy that General Leygance, one of Lord Hector's advisors, teamed up with Lieutenant Devias to lead a huge rebellion, capturing Castle Ostia and holding Lilian, Lord Hector's daughter, hostage. They plan to sell Ostia to Bern and--,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," interrupted Chad. "Start over. I don't know who any of those people are except Lord Hector, but even him I only know a little about. First of all-- who'dja say sent you?"

"You've _**got **_to be kidding me," exclaimed Cath. "Astore's only been your _mentor _sinceyou two first _joined_ this ragtag group of soldiers. Now get serious! We don't have a lot of time!"

"I am being serious," Chad exclaimed out of frustration. "and I seriously _**don't **_know what you're talking about."

Seeing that this argument was getting nowhere fast and knowing that Cath obviously knew something that they didn't and must have assumed it to be common knowledge, Lugh intervened, "Ok, Stop for a minute. First of all we've probably been loud enough to wake the dead. We need to go somewhere more private if we're gonna continue this. and sec--"

"We don't have time for--" Cath started to interrupt.

"And secondly," restated Lugh louder and with more authority. "We're apparently clueless. You are going to have to explain _everything_ to us because we _don't_ know the significance of whoever sent you and the only 'mentor' we've had is Roy."

After taking a deep breathe Cath decidedly said, "Ok, you two follow me. But we have to move quickly and I guess I will try to explain everything on the way. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lugh responded before Chad could make an objection.

"Then let's go" recommended Cath.

As they began to make their way through the castle Cath asked, "So, what do you know?"

"Please be a little more specific," kindly suggested Lugh. "About what?"

Cath thought for a second then replied, "About espion-- about--," She stopped herself. then starting over she inquired, "Have you ever even heard of Legault, the 'Hurricane'?"

Lugh gasped, and then Chad tested, "You mean, the Assassin's Guild?"

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Cath said with a sigh of relief. "Have you two ever had contact with this group? Otherwise, how do you know of them?"

"Well, I attempted to pickpocket Legault." stated Chad.

"You what!?" exclaimed Cath. "Do you have a death wish or something!? I what would _posses _to try something that stupid?"

"I thought he was just an old man and that he wouldn't even notice it until he reached for his money again," explained Chad. We needed money to help the Reverend feed the orphans and--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold off on the sob story for now, ok," interrupted Cath somewhat politely. "What happened next with Legault? I mean you're obviously not dead."

Chad and Lugh then related the entire story to Cath and afterward she considered what they had told her, "Wow, so Legault found you all on accident when you somehow managed to impress him." Then she continued, "Legault is apparently more interested in you guys than I thought. You see, I know the other side of the story. Well--, actually I'm not supposed to not know it. I just sorta, overheard some of them talking about it." She mumbled that last part then continued, "Apparently, well actually-- I'm sorry, but I don't think I can-- I mean, I guess you're not supposed to find out, at least, not yet. What have I gotten my self into?"

"Look," Lugh started, sympathizing with her for the difficult decision she apparently had to make. "if you not allowed to tell us something it's ok. Just explain why we're needed or where exactly you're leading us." They had been hiking through a forest near the castle for about twenty minutes.

"I don't know what exactly you're needed for but we're heading to one of the Guild's rendezvous points." explained Cath. "Actually, we are only about five minutes away. I think, once we get there, a lot of our questions will be answered."

Everyone was quiet for a while then Lugh asked, "Hey Cath?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Are you an assassin?" he asked sheepishly.

"What!?" she scoffed. "Me? No way! Assassination is just a very small part of the Guild's expertise. Actually, to be truthful, I'm pretty useless on a battlefield. You see, I flinch at the sight of blood and I don't think I could even kill someone if my life depended on it."

"Never tell someone you weaknesses," advised a voice.

The three of them frantically tried to find the speaker.

"Who said that?"

"Where are you?"

"Show yourself!"

"Did you guy's try looking up here, in the trees?" suggested the man.

"There he is!" shouted Cath.

"Where? I don't see him," said Lugh.

He's right th--," started Cath "Hey! Where'd he go?"

"Right behind you of course," answered the man.

The three kids startled with a jolt. Chad, trying to turn around too fast tripped on his own feet and landed face first in a pile of leaves, and pine cones. Then Cath exclaimed with glee, "Matthew! I don't believe it. We actually get to meet you!?"

Matthew offered to help Chad get up, he refused help of course, then said, "I'm here to brief you all because I'm one of the few who personally worked with Jaffar, but before I explain that, there is a important matter to attend to," He then looked Chad in the eye and said, "your inauguration." then before the three could say anything in response he explained, "As Cath started to explain to you earlier, Astore, who was one of my brightest students and now helps lead the espionage division, was assigned to observe you two and decide if you were ready to join the Guild. When he was called for a new mission he had another Guild member observe you two in the mountains and then, since she was the only Guild member still here after Orun's assassination, he assigned Cath to bring you here. Of course, since the issue at hand is a high-rank topic and Cath is a low ranked member, she wasn't given any details about the mission."

"So that would explain why she thought we were Guild members," concluded Lugh.

"But what can we do about Lord Hector's daughter being kidnapped," asked Chad.

"Wha-- Who told you about that," Matthew responded with some disbelief. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well, Cath said tha--" Lugh started to explain.

"Catherine," Matthew said warningly as he turned and gave her 'the look' that all kids attempt to avoid. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"Well, I-- um--uh, I kinda overhe...," Cath replied mumbling the last part to the point where you couldn't understand it. Then, having thought up a better excuse added, "I was practicing my unseen movement and eavesdropping techniques. My mentor said I excelled at those and I wanted to see if they actually worked against other Guild-- I mean, uh, other civilians."

"No civilians in this area would have heard about that yet. Lilian's capture was kept quiet, only our spies and Bern's leaders have been told. Which means," Matthew's voice then rose in volume and conviction. "you've been snooping where you don't belong and worse, you've been _lying_ to me. Lucky for you, we're in a critical position right now and the three of you are irreplaceable. But that means I'll have more time to think of a suitable punishment for you."

"Sorry," Cath mumbled suddenly finding her feet an object of great interest.

"Lugh, Chad, I'm sorry you had to watch that. That had nothing to do with you two. We really don't have time to waste. The three of you are needed for an important operation, but first things first: Chad? You have proven yourself to be an accurate informant, stealthy lock-pick, and a skilled knife fighter. We, the Assassin's Guild, would be honored to add you to our ranks. Will you, Chad, accept this Guild-issue lock-pick set and this hand-crafted throwing knife in acknowledgment of your new and committed membership in said organization?"

Chad was taken aback for a second but then, realizing that this was probably his one chance to do something important and make a real difference, decided, "Yes, I will."

"Then repeat after me...," Matthew then led Chad through a short oath and said, "Congratulations Chad. And welcome to the Assassin's Guild."

"Thank-you," replied Chad. "But what about Lugh?"

"Lugh and his brother, and yes, we do know about Ray and we're observing him as well, are an entirely different matter and I'm not authorized to explain at this time. Not to mention their real skills are in magic although, that's not to say that they won't ever be able to join the Guild, They do know about us after all. But Lugh's assistance is required for this mission. The three of you are the youngest member's that we have, well, technically _you're _not a member, Lugh, but you three are being sent on a crucial info-gathering operation. You will be deep under cover and since you all are children, or at least small enough to avoid suspicion, you will blend right in with the busy crowds. All three of you have at some point had to strive to survive a heated situation. That is what's known in the Guild as the Trial of Survival. But now you must work together to weather the unseen challenges ahead, the Trial of Peerage. Then you'll have to blend in and disappear while still keeping an open ear. This, we call the Trial of Incognitos


	3. An Angel's Downfall

Part Three: An Angel's Downfall

Where am I? How did I get here? An older man sat up from the cold, hard floor he had slept on—or rather, struggled to rise. Why do I feel so weak—drained? After a few seconds his senses began to return to him. One by one they returned. Feeling: It's the air is damp and thick. unbearable for some; as for me--almost comfortable. Smell: This place ranks of mold, mildew, putrid sweat, and--death. Something I'm all too familiar with. Hearing: I hear the sound of dripping water and of rats scurrying on stone. These are sounds I have heard before. --A whip cracking and a far off scream of pain. The one delivering those lashes will most likely soon come for me. Let him!

The man's eyes adjusted and he confirmed the fact that he was in a prison--or rather, a dungeon. He was extremely hungry and he ached everywhere. "So, you finally woke up!" He hadn't heard the guard walking up--unusual. The guard began to smile wickedly; whacking a folded whip against his hand "Now it's your turn!" The man didn't resist as he was thrown to the ground. It's better if they think he's weak and frail. The guard began to chuckle and a moment later the old man felt a sharp, biting pain tear into his back.

About fifteen excruciating minutes later and the man found himself sprawled flat on the slimy stone floor, whatever thin and torn piece of clothing he previously had on his back had been reduced to blood-stained shreds. Then he remembered something; he'd received this kind of punishment before. The one time he failed to execute his orders. No--the first of two times. The second time was when he rescued Nino--precious Nino. Perhaps it was actually Nino who had rescued him. They had gotten married and he was happy for the first time in his life. But it couldn't last. He had tried to comply with her wishes that they settle down, build a home on some open land about a half days ride from the nearest city, start a farm, maybe even have a few children, and forget about their pasts. Unfortunately he had proven to be an inadequate farmer--a fact Nino never found out. He wasn't able to produce enough crops to sale for a profit, so when he had gone to town to sell their "extra crops" he had ended up deciding to obtain the necessary money by other means. This became common practice for him. It was one of the only things in the world he was good at. It was during one of these trips to the marketplace that he saw _him_, Hurricane. He tried to hide but apparently Hurricane had already spotted him. "It almost looked like you were trying to hide from me, Angel of Death." The man said nothing. He only stared, cold and hard.

"Come now Jaffar, surely you remember _me_?" This was a new voice. Jaffar shifted his eyes and saw another face from his past--Matthew.

"I see you're as talkative as ever," Huricane was speaking again. "How's Nino doing? I heard you two settled down around here."

Jaffar hadn't wanted their small talk. If they had an assignment for him they should get on with it. If not then they should leave him be. "Why have you come, Hurricane?"

"Please, call me Legault. And what if I came just to say 'hi'? These are times of peace you know."

Jaffar was getting irritated; these two had come back to disturb his new life. Either that or they were trying to engage in small talk before stating their true reason for coming. "You've said 'hi' now please either go away and let me be, or get to the point of why you've come."

Now Matthew spoke up, "Very well, we've come to you because, although the war has been over for a year now, there are still hundreds of Black Fang operatives, and groups of brigands claiming to be Black Fang, being hired by various parties to plan and attempt coups, assassinations and such. We, Legault and I, have decided to form an anti-espionage organization to dissipate the coups and foil the assassinations--at least the ones that don't work for our favor."

Legault turned to Matthew and corrected, "Chances are that we'll be _initiating _more assassinations than those we even _attempt_ to stop."

"Okay, okay," dismissed Matthew. "Anyway, the point is we'll be stuck commanding a group of slow soldiers whose armor won't allow them to catch any foe unawares unless we can recruit our own men."

"So you need me to help with a couple assassinations? What's in it for me? What could convince me to leave my home? And why can't you just recruit other assassins or mercenaries to do it for you?" Nino had had to teach Jaffar how to communicate better in order to function among ordinary civilians; but even so, this was the most he had spoken to anyone besides Nino in the last few weeks.

Legault answered this time, "that's exactly why we need you. There are no more mercenaries because there is no more war. There's only a few lazy knights defending villages from occasional bandit raids. We have a plan to seek, find, and train prospective new informants, spies, and assassins. I can train them to pick locks and pockets alike, Matthew can train them to move silently and listen to private conversations without being noticed, but we need you to help train them how to kill."

That had happened about ten years ago, Jaffar was beginning to remember now. For three years he worked with Matthew and Legault training a new generation—more like a new breed—of men who would be a rounded mix between assassins, spies, and thieves. Unbeknownst to him, when Jaffar was first approached by Matthew and Legault, his and Nino's twin children had already begun to develop in her womb. Jaffar, because of the secrecy of their new _Assassin's Guild_, was unable to be present at his children's birth. He hadn't even learned of her pregnancy until a week before she delivered. Matthew, however, was able to arrange for a lady's maid and trusted friend to care for Nino until either she could take care of the twins on her own or Jaffar could return to her. While he and Nino communicated by letter once, sometimes twice a month, Jaffar was only able to visit her and the twins four times a year for one week periods.

Each of the three founders of the Assassin's Guild took turns leading apprentices on special espionage missions in order to determine the recruit's value and demonstrate the advanced student's abilities to any other secret organizations observing. However, one of Jaffar's missions went terribly wrong. The mission was created because one of their best and most successful graduates, Zarius, sent a message about his data-collecting mission's success and said he'd return within the week, but never did returned. They had been spying on King Zephiel of Bern who had begun to rebuild his nation _and army_ after his father's wars had nearly destroyed them. Zephiel claimed that he needed to be allowed a larger army than that which the treaty allowed—in order to help protect his weakened borders and defenseless villages from bandits and the such; Matthew believed he was merely stretching his muscles of influence in order to, once again, prepare his nation for war and conquest. Zephiel's father, the late King Daris, believed himself to be the only one worthy of being king over all the known world. Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis led their combined armies to destroy his empire and bring peace to the land. Jaffar requested to be given this mission because it was young Prince Zephiel whose life he had spared that day Nino first started to change him. Jaffar couldn't see how the innocent boy he risked his life to keep alive would repay the deed by following his father's destructive footsteps.

The mission started off pretty normal; unfortunately things quickly began to heat up. The group did an incredible job of staying out of sight and were performing without a flaw--until **it** happened. Here is how Jaffar, locked in his dank, prison cell, remembers it:

**An "Angel's" Demise**

The corridors of the castle were long and cold. Their wall's only decorations consisted of simple, dark columns, and in-ornate torches alternating with the columns every ten feet, provided the only light. In the outermost halls windows replace every other torch. We had already been in the castle for about three days and we still were unable to find any proofs of secret motives for Zephiel to build an army. We had only been given two weeks to observe and get out of there. Most of the time we stayed in pairs so we could protect each other and watch each others backs. Occasionally, however, we would have to split up, planning a place and time to regroup. It was upon taking roll during one of these rendezvous that I noticed something. "Where's Alec?" I asked, suddenly obtaining an even graver tone than my apprentices thought possible. The young men, and the one young lady, quickly looked around to confirm what they just heard. Then I continued, "Shawn, you were with him most of the time. Did you ever hear anyone walking and fail to get a visual of them?"

"Negative," replied a tall, lanky, unshaven man with unkempt, dirty-blond hair hanging down to his chin.

"Did anyone hear any signs of struggle of catch any valuable dialogue?" I demanded (Jaffar denies having the slight trace of urgency that every one else heard in his voice).

Each of the apprentices replied in turn--each one denying what I asked.

I immediately took action, "All right, let's split in pairs! I'll go alone since we have uneven numbers. We'll meet at the easternmost atrium when the moon's at a forty-five degree angle."The moon was at a ninety degree angle at that point. "Let's find him!"

The spies immediately split into their pairs and dispersed. Some of the apprentices probably thought I was making a big deal out of a simple case of bad map skills or the such, but none were so willing to question my judgment aloud. I had begun to fear that we'd find our mission to be compromised and have to abandon our efforts. Little did I know just how bad things were going to get.

After the first hour I began to worry that I should have assigned a shorter search time. Finally, after hours of fruitless searching and eaves-dropping, we regrouped at the atrium. I didn't even have to start counting to know that there were more missing. "What in the world is going on here! We have four less than when we last split--we've lost five men without even a sign of struggle."I stopped to think for a moment then continued, "You three! Leave immediately taking two horses each and deliver the news of this mission's failure. You five stay together and continue searching for the M.I.A.'s. The two of you are coming with me. We're going to try to check the royal chambers."

"S--sir?" started one of the two who went with me.

I looked askance at the young man of twenty-two years. His black hair was sticking up at spots and his sweat was rolling down his brow. His skin had a dark complexion but his face was turning pale due to worry, stress, and anticipation. I quickly realized that my disposition was causing the young men to lose their calm and therefore their necessary precision and stealth. In order to calm their nerves I decided to give them what every spy desires-- Information. "Go ahead, Jarett," I encouraged him.

"I--not to offend you or anything--but--um--I thought we already searched the royal chambers and that the few servants and guards who passed through there didn't seem worried about trespassers."

"You're correct," I confirmed. "We did keep the chambers under thorough scrutiny. That's why we aren't actually going to search the royal chambers--we're going to search under them."

"So, there are underground chambers. This time the speaker was a lady, one of my fastest and most skilled students. "You've seen them before--been in them before," as she said that last part she looked at me with a smirk-of-a-smile that said she thought she was right.

Marisa, some would say, looked very striking--others, those who see her angry or in battle, see her as a demoness. Her hair, long despite our council, was streaked purple and added to the mystical yet horrific sight see becomes during her insatiable blood-lust. When she wasn't in a stressful situation her eyes were deep and full of a longing that only added to her beautiful. Even more dramatic was the fact that her eyes were the same shade of purple as her hair. I turned my head and nodded showing my approval of her sharp mind then said, "More or less. The late King Darin had them built secretly at the start of his reign." I almost didn't continue, but then I decided that more information would be useful to them. "I was once "allied" with King Darin and was debriefed in those chambers."

Before I could say any more Marisa interrupted, "That was when you worked for the Black Fang."

I didn't say any thing for a few seconds then asked, "What brought you to that conclusion? Why would you think I was Fang?"

"There's a Black Fang tattoo on your right shoulder and Nergal's seal of servitude over your heart." She paused. "I saw it a few weeks ago back at the headquarters when you were training. I didn't recognize the tattoo at first so I researched it. It's the mark Nergal place on his life long slaves." She then glared at me and said, "And that was very difficult information to get. In fact, I wasn't even sure I was correct until you responded like that." I was about to respond when she interrupted again, "What exactly are the underground chambers used for?"

"I glared at her until she got uncomfortable and said, "They're used as torture chambers and prison cells for traitors, "enemies of the state" and spies."

Marisa's face then broke into a large mischievous grin, "Ha! I was right." Then looking at me she said, "We're going to get to fight soon."

When we did arrive at the--now uncovered—trapdoor that opens to the chambers, I got out a lockpick to release the lock and whispered, "When we drop in I want you, Jarett, to go to the left and position yourself between the second and third pillars. You'll have a good view of the whole room and plenty of room to throw your knives. Marisa, you'll follow me down the center. We're going for the large white door on the far left. You can't miss it--it will be the only thing in the room that doesn't have blood stained all over it. They bleach the door every day to keep it clean since it's the only door from which the prisoners can leave--alive."

We were all silent as I positioned the pick inside the lock and turned it releasing the lock with a satisfying clunk. I motioned them to their positions as I braced to swing the door open. _One—two—three!_ I swung the door up and we jumped through—Marisa pulling the door shut behind us.

I hit the ground running—not looking to see if the others were ok—and charged the first guard I saw. He was large and tall with dark skin and bulging muscles. He was also slow and easily dispatched by a throwing knife he never saw coming. I jumped on top of his shoulders before he hit the ground and used them to propel me into the chest of the next guard—my dagger twisting into his heart. _Two down._ I now allowed myself a quick glance to check on my students. Jarett was throwing his knives with an accuracy that befitted his many hours of training. Marisa was in slightly more trouble since she had three guards with spears slashing at her. One of the soldiers almost succeeded in defeating her as the tip of his spear barely missed the flesh of her scalp and sliced cleanly through the bindings that held her hair back. With her hair flowing in her wake she continued to dodge and parry their blows looking for an opening. _There!_ One of the guards swung straight down from above, his spear landing directly in front of her. She quickly jumped onto his spear and flipped over him, turning in the air, and, in one smooth motion, landed behind him and stabbed her dagger up through his heart. _She's killed and drawn blood. Now the Purple Demoness will emerge._ Marisa twirled a throwing knife in her hand then flicked toward the second guard striking him in the neck. At the same time she charged at the third guard, jumped in the air, spun in a tight circle--her unbound hair flowing around her-- and slashed her dagger down through his skull at a seventy five degree angle. She landed with her left knee and hand on the floor as if kneeling. Then, with an undeniable air of grace she raised herself up, swung her hair around back behind her head binding it skillfully as if she was raised as royalty instead of warrior.

_That's all of them._ I thought as I made one last sweep looking for places the enemy could hide. "Let's find our man," I said as my comrades looked to me for direction. "If he's still alive he's probably in this room." We began to search through the weak and dying "Enemies of the State" for any that resembled at least a shell of the great spy who had gone MIA. We searched for nearly an hour—twice as long as I would have normally allowed for such a high stakes procedure. If any other guards came in they'd see the bodies of those slain and possibly sound an alarm before we could silence them.

"I—" Jarret started to say something but his throat was dry. He swallowed and tried again, "I don't think he's in here."

"I agree." I stated bluntly. "He's not in here. We're wasting time. Let's go—"

"What?" said a man's voice disappointedly. Then, with a hint of playfulness in his voice he questioned, "Giving up on me already?"

My eyes shifted toward the new figure standing in the center of the room. _Zari—_

"Zarius!" My thoughts were interrupted by Marisa's uncharacteristic exclamation. "You're ok. I—I mean—I knew you would be. I—"

This time I interrupted. "Hold!" My eyes never left the man as I tried to figure out what it was that my mind was telling me didn't look right.

"But—"

"Marisa!" I warned. Then, addressing Zarius, I inquired, "Those knives at your side are not the ones we gave you at your graduation."

Zarius, who until this point had been grinning from ear to ear, replied with a sigh, "Oh yeah. When I was first captured they took them from me and I was never able to find them after I escaped." Then, changing the subject he said, "Well, what are we just standing here for. Let's gather everyone and trade information. I bet you guys are really curious as to how I escaped and why I didn't go straight back to the Guild."

"You're right," I put in before he could say any more. I folded my arms and said, "We _are_ curious as to why you didn't go back." Zarius started to respond but I continued before he could. "And how did you know that there _were_ others? It could have been just the three of us."

"Well, I just assumed that—"

"Wrong!" I exclaimed. "A member of the Assassin's Guild never _assumes_ anything!"

"Are you implying that I—"

"That you aren't Guild—at least not any more; or that you're lying to your superior?"

"Jaffar!" pleaded Marisa. "What are you doing! How can you accuse _my brother_ like this when we've just found him?" She started to walk toward Zarius despite my command to hold.

"Because he was either treated like a king during his "imprisonment" or he is a _traitor_!"

Marisa, with a fire in her eyes, shouted, "Just because Zarius isn't the tortured and starved husk you _assumed_ you'd find, doesn't make him a traitor!"

I took note that Marisa was now standing between Zarius and myself. Zarius walked up to Marisa and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok little sister," said Zarius soothingly. "You don't have to defend for me." Then, still addressing Marisa but looking at me, he added, "I seems that Jaffar's the one who needs to deal with some issues."

"Jarret," I started very calmly. "If Marisa continues to disobey orders and Zarius continues to ignore my questions then both of them are to be considered enemies of the Guild and disabled immediately."

Silence.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," replied Jarret without hesitation. However I could see signs of fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Marisa," questioned Zarius just loud enough for us to hear. "Are you ready to fight with me if it comes down to that?"

"Why?" begged Marisa. "Why can't we all just go home?"

"Zarius is the only one who can answer that for us," I said darkly. Then getting louder with every question I asked, "So do explain. Why are you making up excuses? Why do you try to change the subject? Why are you full of energy and not dehydrated? Why aren't you chained to a wall?" By this point I was yelling, "Why are you stronger than when I saw you last? Why can't we all just go home!"

"Shut up!" screamed Marisa. She drew her knives and charged me. "Die, Angel of Death!"

She came at me head on and threw one of her knives while she was still two paces away. Due mainly to reflexes, Jarret threw his own knife deflecting hers just inches from my face. I knew he would so I didn't have to bother trying to dodge and was able to ready my own knives and throw them. She dodged them as easily as I'd expected her to, but in doing so see neglected to see Jarret's knife come in from the side. However, this time it was Zarius who deflected the knife as he appeared beside his sister stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

We all just stood there in silence, each waiting for one of the others to make a move. Finally it was Zarius who broke the silence. "With the teams divided the way they are this fight could take a very long time. I for one have places to go, people to see and things to do. So, why don't we tip the scales a little in _our_ direction."

He then drew a couple knives and threw one toward each of us all in one split second. I barely had to move to dodge mine and Jarret's narrowly missed the delicate tendons of his throwing arm. However, as I realized in the few milliseconds after I dodged, He wasn't aiming for _us_ at all. The knives each slashed through the base of the flame on two of the four torches that lit the room. Then, immediately after releasing the first two knives Zarius turned and threw two more at the back torches. The room was now pitch dark. Suddenly I heard a very unexpected sound. _The door!_ "Ambush!" I shouted. "Jarret! Marisa! Get out of here!" About twenty armed guards charged in shouting into the lightless void. Less guards then I expected but that only proved that they were smarter than I gave them credit for. Now they created enough noise to cover for Zarius—and possibly Marisa if she chose to follow him—to do what ever he wants, and since there were less of them they didn't have to worry about running into each other.

Jaffar was jolted out of his day dreaming by a small stone being thrown at him. As he tried to pick himself up he realized that he felt a lot weaker than he thought he was before his lashes. He picked up the stone and was almost humored to discover that it was actually a very hard piece of burnt bread. "There's your day's food, worm," spoke a harsh voice. "They require us to keep you all alive. So make sure to eat that, or we'll force something down your throat later."

It was just now that Jaffar recalled the last thing he had heard—and felt—just before he blacked out. As he sprinted for the exit of the dungeon he suddenly came to a shocking halt as a strong arm grabbed his neck from behind and the hilt of a knife struck a paralyzing blow to the back of his head. The words "I'm called a Whisper" even now echoed in his mind. The speaker was none other than his former apprentice Zarius.

Keep an eye out for

Part Four: Incohesive Incognito

Coming eventually to a computer near you!


End file.
